


the particularly interesting light violet scar

by razzledazzle27



Series: kidge prompts that are supposed to be short [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, bitch i wrote this in a day end my life, keith's scar mystery oooooo, krolia loves pidge with a motherly passion, lance can and will expose you, pidge has a crush huehuehuehue i need death, resurrection of space dad is the best thing i've ever written, this shit is SO cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzledazzle27/pseuds/razzledazzle27
Summary: Pidge is a little too interested in Keith's new scar.





	the particularly interesting light violet scar

**Author's Note:**

> again i swear i tried to keep this trash serious but i couldn't think of a name don't leave for god's sake

Pidge had stared at it a hundred times before, yet she still couldn’t figure out its mystery.

 

Keith was down in the Atlas’s hangar for the day to gather more intel on the ambiguous new Altean. He, Allura, and Shiro were watching the data flow into their sensors by the alien’s cryopod, while Pidge sat at her work table, watching them. And by them, she meant Keith, but not his entire being. Just the particularly interesting light violet scar that spanned across Keith’s right cheek.

 

When had that gotten there? Pidge had first noticed it when Allura transferred Shiro’s life force to his body, or the Resurrection of Space Dad, as Lance called it. When Keith laid Shiro down, his hair parted a bit so Pidge could see a long pale purple flaw on his jaw. Pidge had immediately wanted to question Keith about it, upon seeing it her concern regarding him doubled, but it was kind of obvious he didn’t want to talk about it. 

 

However, over the course of the months they took to get to Earth, the questions and theories Pidge had about the mark built up in her mind more and more before she couldn’t take it anymore. She cared too much about him to let her hypotheses continue. No matter what cost, she had to find out when Keith had gotten his scar. 

 

Attempt number one was an utter embarrassment. Pidge felt strong when walking up to Keith to casually drop her inquiry, but the second she was about to speak, Pidge lost her nerve and ran behind Green, trying to conceal her red cheeks. Could you blame her? She’d never asked Keith something so personal, so she didn’t know how he’d react. Hell, the reason why she blushed, she didn’t know. And not knowing things scared her. 

 

So she spent the rest of the night hiding behind her lion until Lance found her and demanded that she come to dinner.

 

Attempt two wasn't a complete failure, but still a failure, and on the same day too. She had been watching Keith eat his meal from across the campfire. Lance, Hunk, and Allura had retired to their lions half a varga beforehand. Shiro was forced to rest by Coran and Romelle; the two followed him into the Red Lion and hadn’t come out, so Pidge could only assume they were resting themselves. That left Keith, Pidge, and Krolia alone. 

 

She couldn’t exactly ask him what was probably a very touchy question to Keith with his mother sitting right next to her. Pidge pretended to read the signals from Matt on her laptop but in all honesty, she was kind of staring at Keith eat. Pidge was studying the scar of course, but she couldn’t help but notice how goddamn cute Keith looked when he was eating. His eyes lit up and he nibbled at the food every time, probably savouring the taste or something. 

 

Nevertheless, he was adorable, and she couldn’t keep her mind set on the scar or Matt’s codes. Pidge was very aware of Krolia loudly munching her meat right next to her, and although Keith’s mother was awesome, Pidge kind of wished she’d go to bed so Keith’s scar may finally be explained to her. Apparently, confidential spitefulness is the secret to getting people out of your way. Krolia finished her food and looked to Pidge, who felt panic rising in her throat.

 

“You work well under pressure, you know that?” Pidge’s eyes widened. Out of the corner of her eye, Keith looked up from the fire and gave his mother a strange look. “What? No, I don’t! I mean, really, I don’t--what makes you think that?” Krolia chuckled. “When Lotor’s generals invaded the Castle of Lions and one of them shot at us, you stayed very calm and collected. You didn’t crack the way some paladins who will remain unnamed would’ve.” Pidge felt the tips of her ears redden. “Um, thanks. That means a lot.” And it did. 

 

Krolia smiled at her, ruffled Keith’s hair (earning her a grumble from her son), and bid them goodnight before entering the Black Lion. Keith glared at her back. “Sorry, my mom can be embarrassing, but she really did admire that about you.” Pidge stared at her feet. “I’m not embarrassed. I’m glad she told me.” But she was embarrassed, for a different reason. Keith threw her one of his signature half-smiles. “If you say so. Sleep well, Pidge.” With that, he was off to bed.

 

That was a golden opportunity to ask about the scar. They were alone, and he looked comfortable, a good sign that he’d talk about it. But nope, she had let him slip away to bed.  _ Nice going, Pidge. _

 

So here she was, staring at Keith’s scar from afar, pretending to decipher codes at her work table. He was frowning at something Shiro said, agreeing with Allura as she argued Shiro’s statement. If only Pidge could hear what the hell they were saying.

 

“So.” Pidge whirled her head around to see Lance, smirking at her. “Care to explain why you’re staring at Mullet over there?” he taunted, teasing smile shifting into a catlike grin. “You aren’t developing a little crush, are you?” To say the least, Pidge quite loudly objected. “What? No! I was just--I was trying to figure out his scar! Aren’t you a little curious as to how it got there?” Lance arched an eyebrow, his smirk never faltering. “And you’re sure you’re not checking him out?” Pidge glared at him. “Yes, I’m su--okay, fine. Yes.” Lance leaned on her work table. “Well, if you’re so curious, why not ask him?” She rolled her eyes. “I’ve tried, believe me.” Without missing a beat, Lance pushed off of the workbench and headed over to Keith and the others.                             

 

Pidge was so dead. She watched Lance sling his arm around Keith’s shoulders, then watched Keith push it off. Lance didn’t seem to care either way and kept talking, causing Pidge to panic more and more. She was so, so, dead. He said something that made Shiro snicker, Allura smile, and Keith look over at Pidge. She averted her gaze to her laptop. Her face was blazing. Did she mention she’s dead? Pidge could see Lance smirking out of the corner of her eye.  _ What the fuck did he tell them? _

 

Keith glanced back to Lance, who whispered something to him. Keith’s eyes widened, and his eyes snapped back to Pidge, an unreadable expression on his face.  _ What in the pure fuck, Lance.  _ The Red Paladin dropped what Pidge assumed to be some sort of embarrassing suggestion, and before she knew it, Keith was on his way to Pidge’s table. 

 

Pidge stiffened as Keith slid onto the bench. She threw a  _ why-the-fuck-are-you-like-this-i-despise-you  _ look at Lance, but he just waved her off with that dumb grin of his. Pidge looked to Keith, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of her. “ _ What the fuck did he tell you? I’m so sorry.”  _ The words were on Pidge’s tongue when: You want to know about my scar? Well, I’ll tell you, if you tell me a secret in return.” 

 

Pidge’s brow furrowed.  _ Was he testing her?  _ Keith’s expression remained emotionless. What could he be expecting? Wait. Oh.  _ Oh. Oh, he knows. _

 

She breathed deeply, staring him straight in the eye. “I’m positive you know by now.”

 

He shrugged. “I guess I’d like to hear it from you, just to be sure.”

 

Pidge leant forward and kissed Keith’s cheek, right where his scar was. They were both very aware of Lance and Allura’s squealing and assumed happy dance, but that didn’t really matter now. Pidge pulled back, trying to keep from squealing herself. “There you go. Now, where did this come from?” Keith smiled a real, genuine, happy smile. “I’m surprisingly glad you asked.”


End file.
